


Fuck The Tiger, Look At This Puppy!: A Sequel

by thinkingboutforever



Series: A Collection Based Off Of My Roleplay [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Depressed Gavin Free, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bringing this back, it was in my notes for months, just wanted to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Tired Ryan was a demon sent from hell, Sleepy Ryan was an angel. The other's couldn't get enough, except for Gavin. Gavin was immune to big, blue eyes.</p><p>A sequel to Don't Wake A Tiger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck The Tiger, Look At This Puppy!: A Sequel

As it was said, a tired Ryan was different than a sleepy Ryan. While tired Ryan was a vicious tiger, baring it's teeth at anyone who walked by him, sleepy Ryan was a tired pup who just wanted to lie down and sleep. He was, in other words, an adorable little shit.

  
Ryan was a cuddle bug when he was sleepy, his finger constantly hooking in belt loops whenever someone walked past him, pulling them in his lap to be bombarded with cuddles. He didn't care if they were rushing for something or just strolling by, they were his new target for love and cuddles.

  
Gavin knew more than anyone, having been with Ryan the longest, that Ryan possessed with certain charm when he was sleepy. He managed to convince people to do things for him he was too sleepy to do, his voice smooth and low as he pleaded softly. It was even harder when he had his arms around someone's waist, fingers lacing in front of their stomach and his breath hot on the back of their neck.

  
It was sweet, the fact that sleepy Ryan would hold onto them and never let go like a baby koala. It was different with everyone.

  
Jack would flip them the minute the younger gent tried to pull him in his lap. Suddenly, Ryan would be lying on his boyfriend's stomach, the older gent carding his hand through his hair as he asked him if he wanted to take a nap. Geoff welcomed being in Ryan's lap, offering to get him anything if he wanted it. Sometimes Ryan was already asleep by the time he asked him, but most times Ryan would shake his head (then fall asleep anyways). With Ray, Ryan would pull the youngest boy in his lap so he was facing him, kissing him and muttering against his lips about how much he loved the lad. Ray loved it, bumping their foreheads together so their hair kissed. Michael was unique, he would jump into his lap on purpose and chat up a storm, giggling at Ryan when the gent took a little to process the words spilling out of his mouth. To them, Ryan is harmless when he's sleepy.

  
Then there was Gavin.

  
Gavin, his first boyfriend out of the six, knew exactly not to fall into sleepy Ryan's trap, dodging the older man's attempts at cuddles and attention. Gavin was usually set to go or do something, too busy to lie down. Then again, it was probably way too late to be pacing around the house anyways. To him, the day was meant for laziness and night for business. Washing the dishes deemed more important than sleep to him.

  
It was ridiculous to the others, you'd think Ryan wasn't the insomniac with Gavin bumping around the house at 3 am. But Ryan knew that wasn't the case. Gavin was as sleepy as he was, he just had emotional baggage to go through.

  
It hurts him that his own boyfriend didn't like coming to him for help, because even if Ryan is lazing around with his eyes closed, he can tell Gavin all the truths he never wanted to here. Whether it's helpful or not, Gavin wanted to ignore problems in favor of being the playful idiot who was barely bothered by anything. The others have their suspicions that the British man had some issues, but they never could figure them out themselves. Ryan is the only one who knows all of Gavin's angers, sadness, and insecurities. Gavin refused help because he didn't want to drag anyone down with his sorrows, stupid suspicions that the others would be scared away if they found out.

  
It's unrealistic, and somewhere Gavin knew that, but the paranoia was too much for him to risk losing his 5 lovers.

  
Ryan tells him that he's there for him, forever. Nothing could tear them apart, he wouldn't let it. So on the nights when Gavin is downstairs crying into his hands, having been left with nothing to do, Ryan shuffles into the room and plops down next to him. He pulls out a box of tissues out of nowhere for Gavin and tugs him to sit down on his lap, hooking his chin on the lad's shoulder. Words aren't needed, sleepy Ryan needs no words to keep Gavin grounded, remind him of his home.

  
Sleepy Ryan may be exhausted but no amount of weakness can keep him from being someone's hero in a time of need. Even a tired puppy can be a knight in shining armor.


End file.
